Dating A Teenage Popstar
by Miu Di Nuvola
Summary: 1 popstar plus 1 normal 18 year old girl equals a world of sad Green fangirls, confused people,and maybe even a broken heart. I'm going to tell you a story about one boy, one girl, and a secret. [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi Hi**

**icy here**

**with a new story**

**So**

**LIGHTS**

CAMERA

ACTION!

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed two members of the Electric Quartet.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" yelled their drummer Red Ketchum, as he leaped over their band's lead singer Green Oak for the remote.

"Hey! Red get off of me!" yelled an annoyed Green

"Would you both just shut the hell up or you're going to have to find yourself a new manager!" yelled **(Someone I can't forget in this story)** their manager Silver Rocket.

After that was said you could hear a pin drop, because of how quiet it was. **(Somewhere in all of the commotion Red managed to get the remote and turned the TV. off)**

**(If you didn't understand that part they were watch a scary movie…so…yea)****About five hours later-they were walking down the street with the paparazzi right behind them but they were use to it**

* * *

"So guys, what do you want to do?" said the pervert of the group Gold Wilson one of the group's guitarist

"I don't know, what do you think we should do Green?" Ruby Maple their lead guitarist **(He's still arguing with Gold about who's better) **asked as he looked to his right were Green should be but he wasn't.

"Hey guys where Green is?" Ruby said as he looked around for the spiky haired trainer. After Ruby said that everybody else looked around for Green too.

"Wasn't he standing right next to you?" asked Gold

"Yea, but now he's gone now!" replied Ruby

"Umm… guys Silver's gone too." Said Red with a sheepish smile

"What!" everybody else yelled

"Hey have any of you guys seen Green or Silver?" Gold asked the paparazzi

"There they are, wait why are they getting in a taxi?" said/asked Red

* * *

**Next Time on _Dating a Teenage Pop-star_**

**A secret will be told**

**Green & Silver will get a big surprise**

**New characters will be introduced**

**Gold will get slapped**

**And a hell lot more**

**

* * *

**

_P.S. Thanks you guys for everything without you there would never be a IcyNinja951_

**(^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say right now so on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the plot**

…

**Last Time**

_"Hey guys where Green is?" Ruby said as he looked around for the spiky haired trainer. After Ruby said that everybody else looked around for Green too._

_"Wasn't he standing right next to you?" asked Gold_

_"Yea, but now he's gone now!" replied Ruby_

_"Umm… guys Silver's gone too." Said Red with a sheepish smile_

_"What?" everybody else yelled_

_"Hey have any of you guys seen Green or Silver?" Gold asked the paparazzi_

_"There they are, wait why are they getting in a taxi?" said/asked Red_

…

**Now-Silver's P.O.V**

"Hey driver could you drive us to 952 Poke Ave?" I asked

"Ok sur-OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SILVER ROCKET," He yelled next to me Green sighed and the driver turned to him, "AND YOU'RE GREEN OAK!"

Green started to say, "Yes we are so could you-"

"GREEN OAK AND SILVER ROCKET ARE IN MY CAB OMG!" the driver screeched as he started to take pictures of us

I turned around and looked out the window and I saw Red, Ruby, and Gold starting to approach the taxi.

Then I whispered to Green, "They're on to us Green, what do we do?"

"Ok just watch and learn," Green whispered back, "this is the art of bargaining young grasshopper." **(I just couldn't resist sorry)**

"Hey driver how a bout we make a deal you drive us to where we want to go and we'll give you signed photos, a free cd, $20, and to keep your mouth shut about this a $500 gift card to Pokemart **(meant to sound like Wal-Mart)**." Green said with a smirk on his face because he knew this was going to work

"OH MY GOSH REALLY, YES YES where do you want to go again?" the cab driver asked

"952 Poke Ave" I said and we were off

…

**Green's P.O.V**

'_Finally,'_ I thought, _'sometimes I hate being famous because things like this happen."_

My life can be so annoying, but it does have its perks. Like how I get to travel the world, share are music with the world, the fame and the fortune (not that I care much about that stuff), and all of the girls in the whole entire world but there's only one that I care about. She's nice, caring, sweet, pretty, hot, sexy-wait a second what am I thinking I'm starting to act like Gold, but I wasn't lying. Suddenly my perverted thoughts were interrupted by Silver.

"GREEN!" Silver yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face

"What" I said

"We're here." He said as he pointed to a small condominium

"Oh, ok" I said as I got out of the cab

You might be wondering why we are standing in front of a small condominium and... well... try not to be surprised but I have a girlfriend, her name is Blue. She's the one I was having those perverted thoughts about. The thing I like about Blue is that she's not famous she's just a normal 18 year old girl living in Hollywood, California. Another thing I like about her is that she has given me one of the most beautiful daughters in the world, Daisy.

Anyway, I walked up to her door and knocked a few seconds later she opened the door and said "Hello," then she looked up at me and Silver with one of her beautiful smiles and said, "Green, Silver, finally you're here. What took you so long?"

She greeted Silver with a hug and me with a French kiss. During our kiss I thought I heard a _'click' _and a flash of a camera but I ignored it.

"Come on in." she said as she moved a side and held the door open for us

"Where's Daisy?" I asked as we walked inside when I noticed that the energetic 5 year old was not around

"She's at school," Blue said answering my question, "and that's not the only reason I wanted you to come over." Sadness flashed over her eyes

"Blue what's wrong?" I asked her worry flashing over mine

"Green I'm… I'm…" She started

"You're what Blue?" Silver asked **(I almost forgot he was there)**

"I'm pregnant" Blue said as she looked at me

After that I just blacked out

…

**I just hate cliffhangers don't you, they just get so annoying. **

**The reason I made one is because I had no ideas left and I have other stories to update.**

**BYE! BYE!**


	3. AN: My Mistake

**IMORTANT ANOUNCEMENT – Put in story form**

* * *

"Hello everybody, in the last chapter I made a really stupid mistake,-"

"Yes you did." Interrupted my boyfriend Kai

"I am just so stupid-" I continued only to be interrupted again by Kai

"Yes you are."

"And I sincerely apologize."

"Yes you do."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?"

"No I won't"

"Anyway, my mistake was that I said Blue was 18 and Daisy was 5. But that means that Blue was 13 when she had her. Which is too young-"

"Yes it is."

I growled at him, "So I'm changing the ages to this *pointed to my right and a chalkboard appeared out of nowhere and it read*:

_Green & Red: 23_

_Blue: 22_

_Daisy: Still 5_

_Silver & Gold: 21_

_Ruby: 20_

_**Characters soon to be introduced**_

_Yellow: 22_

_Soul & Crystal: 20_

_Sapphire: 19_

So that means that Blue was 17 when she had Daisy, young but not too young."

Kai looked at the chart that was on the chalkboard and asked, "Hey, shouldn't we be in the "Characters soon to be introduced". I thought you said we were going to be in the story."

"Well for one thing I said maybe and for another I said _I_ not _we_."

Kai frowned, "What! Why can't I be in the story?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Aw come on. *he got on his knees* Pretty please with a cherry on top. *he did a cute puppy dog face and made a whimpering sound*"

I smirked, "Kai the cute act doesn't work on me anymore."

He pouted and said, "Fine than."

Then he took a step forward.

I took a step back.

He took two steps forward.

I took two steps back.

He took three steps forward.

I took three steps back.

He took four steps forward.

I took four steps back.

He took another step forward.

I _tried_ to take another step back. Keyword tried, but I couldn't because there was a wall behind me.

He took another step forward and leaned in close to my ear and whispered (in a very sexy way if I might add), "Pretty please with _me_ on top."

I pushed him away and said, while blushing, "F-Fine you can be in the story you pedophile."

He held me by my waist and said, "You know it's not very nice to call your boyfriend a pedophile Ru-chan" he licked my ear.

I pushed him away again with a beet red face and mumbled, "Why am I even dating you?"

"Because you think I'm hot." He said with a smirk

"Humph, as if."

He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck and said, "You know you love me."

* * *

**In the next chapter Kai and I will be introduced and I am accepting one or more ocs from you guys. The oc will end up being Daisy's love interest (yes even Daisy will get a little romance) if it is a boy or it will end up being her best friend if it is a girl. They will also be my or Kai's (you pick) little brother or little sister.**

* * *

**My info:**

**Name: Ruka Hoshina**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: She may seem like an angel at first but if you piss her off get ready to feel the wrath of hell.**

**Eye color: Silver**

**Hair color and style: Red in a low side ponytail**

* * *

**Kai's info:**

**Name: Kai Inukami**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Personality: Kai can sometimes be a major pervert. Kai gets jealous very easily so he doesn't let anybody touch his girlfriend Ruka. Kai is a happy go lucky guy, and he usually likes to go with the flow.**

**Eye color: Red**

**Hair color and style: Black hair like Natsume's from Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Oc info needed:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: Girl:5 Boy:6**

**Personality:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

* * *

**Also for KSA I need guy ocs too.**


	4. AN 2

**Sorry guys the reason i haven't updated in a while is my computer broke down.**

**I will update all of my storys as soon as i can alright.**

**I hope you understand.**


	5. Apology and Adoption

I apologies to every single one of my readers. I really want to continue all of these stories but I don't have any idea what to do next. To finish up I am putting the following stories up for adoption: KSA The Battle of the Exes and Dating A Teenage Popstar. To adopt a story you simply have to pm me to tell me that you want to adopt it and give me credit for what I have done so far. I'm going to keep Living Nightmare (though I may change the name) because I have some ideas for it. When a story has been adopted I will update a new chapter in that story saying who adopted it so you all can continue your reading there. I plan on posting a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction someday, that I will hopefully update constantly. Once again I am very sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
